World of War
by RaxCreia
Summary: She tried to see past all the blood and gore in her sight. Paling, she realized that for certain, she was not in the country both she and Sasuke were just at. Even worse, she was not in their world at all. Rated T for swearing.
1. How Everything Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom. I'm just a fan who wants to write about what ifs.

 **Chapter 1: How Everything Changed**

* * *

 _When I was small,_

 _I was always thinking about_

 _different worlds in my head._

 _\- Hideo Kojima -_

As far as Sakura was concerned, this place wasn't her country.

Looking at the vast horizon in front of her very eyes, she resisted the urge to vomit, swallowing nothing as nausea set in.

Hundreds, no - thousands. There were thousands of corpses in the large vastness as far as her eyes could see. It was a horrible sight. A few years back, she'd been through a war. The biggest in history. She'd been personally involved in it. The damn war that was in no doubt bloody and undoubtedly the most horrifying thing she'd seen throughout her entire life. this was relieving the nightmare all over again. Seeing the corpses form small hills - people covered by blood and insides did nothing to help her growing dread. The smell of fresh blood, guts, piss and human waste was fueling her increasing urge to throw up every single thing that she had in her stomach.

Trying her best to ignore the urge, she tried to convince herself that this was just a dream. It had to be a horrible nightmare because this was wrong. Everything was just plain _wrong_! Again, she'd been through the war, it was supposed to be over. She shouldn't be seeing something like this. This horrific, gruesome sight. Not when she was just with Sasuke a few moments ago. Not when she was just smiling to herself because after a year of wandering, they were finally going home. Certainly not when she was finally, finally happy with the one she loved!

Her mind furiously thought about what could have happened the few seconds she stared into the blinding darkness before she blinked to see the sight before her. She remembered the panic that enveloped her entire being when all of a sudden, it wasn't Sasuke she was staring at, but the seemingly endless darkness that surrounded her. She remembered blinking and then this...

She tried desperately to rationalize everything. She tried to see past all the blood and gore in her sight. Paling, she realized that for certain, she was not in the country both she and Sasuke were just at. Even worse, she was not in their world at all.

* * *

 **Not Edited.**

 **This is an attempt of making a Naruto x Kingdom fic in which centers around Sakura. Not really sure what I want to do with this yet. I just wanted to post it in case I forget about the idea.**

 **What do you readers think?**


	2. How She Accepted

**Chapter 2: How She Accepted**

* * *

 _Travel makes one modest,_

 _you see what a tiny place_

 _you occupy in the world._

 _-Gustave Flaubert_

This was another world, maybe another dimention. Thinking back to what the moon goddess, Kaguya, was capable of, it was possible - no - plausible that the earth she was currently standing on was not her own.

Two weeks.

It had taken her two weeks after she stumbled upon the bloody battlefield to be certain that she really wasn't in the land of fire or any land she was familiar with. It was in the way people dressed. The way they walked and talked. The way their cities were built and the most obvious of all, how there weren't any ninjas around. The time she asked people about it, albeit, subtly, they'd stare at her hair, her eyes and her clothes, like everything about her was strange and out of place. When she took the time to observe people, she realized that she, her presence and her appearance was strange - out of ordinary - because nobody had hair or eyes like hers. Granted, even in her own village, and perhaps _their_ world, nobody had _pink_ hair. Still, the fact that most people had shades of black and brown for hair, it became obvious. That she was the one who's different, not them.

The fact that she never sensed any huge amounts of chakra from _anybody_ reinforced her belief that she was somehow transported out of her world. It should have been common to have at least one person have a measurable amount of chakra since ninjas walk among civilians. Dread filled her being at realizing that she was right. She didn't know how or why she was sent in this world but she was determined to find out. She needed to get home. She needed to be with her family, with her friends, with Sasuke. She wanted to cry at the thought. She may be a strong Kunoichi but that didn't change the fact that she was currently in a world she didn't recognize, a world that didn't recognize her. She felt stranded and alone. She liked to think she could have a moment of weakness in these circumstances.

Clenching her fists, she continued walking straight on the dirt road. On her right was a vast land of green. She looked on the beautiful scenery before her with grass abundant on horizons as she tightened her hold on the bag on her back. She had secured some money from the previous city she was in by working odd jobs for rich merchants and people who had money that could provide for her services. It was true she could have stolen some money or some items from people in the city, especially with how lax security was and how pathetically _easy_ it would have been to simply do so. She was however, Sakura Haruno, the fact that she hated those kinds of things didn't change even after finding herself in an unfamiliar land and unfamiliar people. Besides, the work she had to do were pretty easy as it mostly consisted of hard labor, which didn't particularly tire her. Interacting with people from rich to poor helped her learn more about the world she was in, in particular, the state and city she had been.

State of Qin and it's royal capital, Kanyou, they said.

The city was grandiose and impressive, consisting of inner walls for the rich and privileged and the outer walls that protects the middle and lower caste which Sakura guessed was the same in other states. Some people were good, most were arrogant, dismissive and had plenty of spite. Basically most people in this world, maybe just in that city, was full of bullshit. Her henge probably helped her in securing a few jobs as she was a little bit, admittedly, vain. She 'dolled' up her henge though not as handsome as she would have liked since the whole point of using henge in the first place was to mingle and fit in with the crowd. She was a favorite of the merchant wives. Apparently, good looking people tend to have more luck even in other worlds.

She sighed as she thought back to the more troublesome ladies that wanted something a little more on the side of _disgusting_ and blanched. That certainly was an experience she didn't want to remember.

After securing money, food and belonging, although she didn't need much since she had her stuff with her when she got to this world, she immediately departed to wander around and see if she could find something or someone that could possibly help her get back to her home. She doubted it would be easy. The world is too big, her shishou used to say. That probably applied to this world too, she guessed.

She was nearing a small village that could be seen in a distance when she finally let her mind relax a bit and enjoy the fresh air. It was a little too hot though, the sun glaring at midday and in open space, she wondered if she could travel after taking shade somewhere. She looked at the fields and the nearing village and decided against it. She'll be taking shelter from the sun when she arrives.

Moments later, she neared a house, more of a bigger hut for Sakura though, when she heard loud yelling just ahead of her. She strayed from the dirt path to see what the fuss was about and saw two kids holding wooden swords and playing - no - sparring on the grass. She stopped for a moment to just look at them. They were so lively and full of spirits, surprisingly, they knew a little of what they were doing. The two kids obviously did not have proper training but was doing pretty well. She smiled to herself when she saw the short-haired kid get hit in the head, remembering Naruto at the scene. She couldn't hear them but they were evidently arguing about something.

She heard the carriage coming her way stop and she proceeded to walking along the road to go to the village. She saw a luxuriously dressed old man approach the kids in the corner of her eye and then looked ahead. She couldn't afford to be slow if she wanted to get home after all.

* * *

It took her another two weeks to reach a dense forest.

She wanted to reach another city or village to gather a bit more information on everything that could help her. Maybe there were mysterious people or powerful people that might have an idea how she got to this world. Maybe someone who knew about the rabbit goddess as she doubted it was only her world that Kaguya and her kind visited. She refused to accept the possibility of nothing.

This world was as bloody as hers had been, maybe even more with all the wars that happen within months. She didn't understand though. People in this world were basically just civilians their low chakra, even their soldiers, generals and undoubtedly, their kings were civilians without access to power the ninjas had in her world. She told herself that people were greedy, even without power. She supposed soldiers and generals just followed what the monarchy tells them to do as it was their jobs. Much like a ninja receiving orders from their Hokage and a Hokage receiving orders from Daimyo.

She put a stop to her thoughts as she wouldn't even be involved with wars and politics in this world. It was none of her business. Her only priority was to get home where her husband was.

She looked at her surroundings, feeling a bit tense. The forest became denser as she walked along the rough road. She was almost reminded of the surrounding forest of Konoha. While she encountered some wild animals, mostly boars, which served a great source of protein, she also encountered people along the way. Some travellers who took the opportunity to sell some of their things, some who rushed through the road without speaking, bandits who naturally thought they could kill her and take her belongings with them, and even people who were injured and fled a war.

She didn't want to do anything at first. She had no doubt that people in this world couldn't heal wounds in just mere seconds or minutes even with their best doctors. It would be unnatural and might be seen as sorcery. Her head told her to leave and ignore the man with a gaping wound on his arm and stomach, but her heart didn't want to. She was a healer. It's not just out of obligation and responsibility, it was about morality. She wanted to help people because it was right and because she could. It would be dangerous if people knew what she could do but as she looked at the man's suffering face, she found she wouldn't be able to leave even if she wanted to. There was only one thing she could do. She treated his wounds after sending chakra that would render him unconscious. It was what she basically did whenever she sees someone that she could treat on the road.

Now that she was lost in the woods, she hoped she wouldn't be walking to nowhere because it didn't seem as though there were people living in this place.

* * *

Sakura learned to travel on road unguarded enough to be called carefree and nonchalant but with vigilance nontheless. It was one of the things she naturally picked up when travelling with Sasuke. It was also how she detected bandits before they even moved to position despite strolling through the road. It was how she was now sensing practiced movements from beyond the trees. These people sneaking up on her were not ordinary men. They weren't sloppy at all. She almost hoped they would be ninjas. She, however, wasn't sensing a particular amount of chakra. Trying not to feel too disappointed, she waited for their move. They were either setting up an ambush for whatever reason or just observing a person coming through the forest. She hoped it was the latter.

There should be about fifteen to twenty people on her track. It was an unusually big number, specially for just following one person. Their home or base might have been nearby. They were just observing her until someone shouted something angrily in a language she didn't understand. She tensed as two people charged at her. Both of them wore masks and lunged with swords swinging down towards her. They were fast but she was faster. She stepped forward and shifted her body so she was in between their blades, all the while she raised her arm, her hand touching the forearm of the man on her left, slapping it down and her elbow hitting the right man's arm up, disorienting them both at once before she used her hand to chop the former's neck causing him to instantly black out while she spun to punch the other in the solar plexus, also knocking him unconscious.

Silence surrounded her before shouts began to almost deafen her hearing. Then they attacked. Despite the growing number of people coming at her, she didn't have any difficulty in defending herself and subduing them. She certainly didn't want to kill anyone, just knocking them out was sufficient enough. After a while of fighting she wondered how many of them there were because she'd already subdued a little more than fourty. Then came a sudden halt as every single person who previously surrounded her ran back to the forest after one person shouted.

A man of great build showed himself. He was massive, towering over her with a mask that had three sharp spikes. The thing she mostly noted was the big circular stone he was holding - no, it was more of a huge stone on stick. She would have laughed if this wasn't akin to an aggressive situation. To his right was a man much smaller, though still taller than her, hiding behind a mask with five blunted spikes and holding two swords. Both of them had a more superior aura than the rest. They were also dressed in cloth, at least on their waist. Now that she thought about it, the people who attacked her, who're now on the ground wore clothes made of hay straw grass. She assumed it was unusual in this world, seeing as normal people wore normal clothing, though not exactly silk but cotton or linen at least.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the smaller man spoke.

She listened.

And didn't understand.

What she heard was more of " #^^#*%#$% %...&%#$% " than anything she'd ever heard in her life. His tone held a bit of respect though. His voice was rough but he spoke clear and with purpose, with threat but not entirely aggressive, which she wasn't sure what do with.

He spoke more gibberish before facing the massive man and talked while the other nodded.

Moments after, they both looked at her and the massive man let out a war cry before dashing with surprising speed considering his size and swung his weapon with apparent power, aiming at her head. She considered flicking the weapon away with a finger, maybe slap it away with her palm. She ducked, flash stepping inside his guard and punching his solar plexus with enough force to knock him out. He didn't. She jumped back a distance, a bit surprised that he withstood her punch. She didn't use a chakra-laden fist but she was careful to match her strength in accordance to his massive build. He stood up after coughing for a bit.

Impressed with his resiliency, she gave him time to recover his senses and allowed him to attack her again. This time she swiftly climbed on his back and delivered a blow on the back of his head. This time, he stayed down.

She heard mumbling from around her before facing the smaller man. She half expected him to be angry and rush at her after defeating his friend but he appeared calm and composed, not that she could be sure with his mask in the way.

Again, she waited for him to make a move. With a small grunt, he charged silently and swung his swords from both sides. She dodged. With agility, speed and obvious strength, he again swung his swords, this time, slashing so she'd be caught between the blades. She jumped back, quickly retrieving her kunai from her pouch and putting up her guard. This guy was different. He was fast and precise, she couldn't afford to be as easy going as she was like before.

She readied herself as the man attacked her with a series of heavy and fluid movements she found impressive. At first glance you'd say he was attacking her wildly with everything he had, in reality, his movements were the opposite. He definitely knew he had to finish her fast if he wanted to beat her. He nearly nicked her leg when he had a sudden burst of movement. She silently thanked her time of training with her husband as she definitely would have been wounded had she not had experienced fighting with a sword. Sasuke's sword was was definitely faster but this guy's sword swung from unexpected directions.

She saw her chance when his right hand swung a bit wider. Not taking any chances, she hurriedly held his left arm as it swung towards her head, swiftly tugging on his ankle as she pushed him forward to the ground, gripping and locking his arm behind his back while pointing her kunai to his neck.

Outraged cries could be heard from all around the forest, then the man beneath her spoke loud and commanding before everything became silent once again.

Sakura wondered what to do now that their apparent commanding figure was now beaten. The people hidden in the woods may attack her or let her go. With the former, the encounters would be endless. The latter would probably be much more convenient. She just wasn't that sure.

Her thoughts were broken as she suddenly felt dizziness, her eyes became unfocused. She could feel her chakra being disturbed, her henge being undone before feeling the world go upside down, then she was out.

* * *

NOT EDITED.

In this fic, I'm assuming that Sakura and Sasuke married in between their travels even before conceiving Sarada. Because I seriously can't picture them doing the deed without having married first. With Kingdom though, I'm making things up because I read kingdom and Naruto Series last year and my memory about the two are hazy at best. I'll try my best to stick to kingdom timeline though. I'm also not sure how well I'll be able to incorporate Sakura into Kingdom verse, whether she'll have a big role or a minor one but I'll make sure she'll have an interesting time in this story.

A huge thanks to people who R&R and F&F, the first chap didn't even reach 500 words but you still read it. ToT

Lastly, thanks to **LChan3706**! I actually already wrote of this chapter last month but was reluctant to finish because there were things I needed to do first (Thesis), but after reading your review I kinda wanted to finish it faster just to update. I'm not saying I'm not doing any work on my thesis, just that I had time and I wanted to do it. Without you, I'd probably be updating in months or possibly years lol. I got really excited when I saw you, in particular, review on my story because I know your works and somehow I love the idea of Sakura and Kanki in your fanfiction, **The Beheader**. Naruto x Kingdom fanfiction has like, just six stories including mine, and two of them are yours! And yes, I do agree that there are more characters suited to be in Kingdom verse. Naruto just seem, well, OP for it. Not that I hate the idea, just not a fan of it. He'd cause too big of a change if he was in Kingdom, seriously. I hope this update was good... or something. My message to you is too long, I should have pm-ed you this lol.


	3. How She Found Out and The Mountain King

**Chapter 3: How She Found Out and The Mountain King**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom, just this fanfic.**

* * *

 _Real queens_

 _fix each other's_

 _crowns._

 _-a quote on friendship_

She was dreaming.

Sasuke was sitting beside her, leisurely sipping his tea. They had stopped by a tea house on road for a break, deciding to take their time in favor of hurrying to go home to Konoha.

The fragrant aroma of her jasmine tea considerably calmed her, feeling satisfied as she looked at the nature with her beloved. She sipped a little of her tea and turned to look at Sasuke, taking in every single thing she could. She took in the way his hair flowed softly through the wind, the way he gently held his cup, the look in his eyes as he enjoyed the slight breeze of fresh air. They weer just there, with peace and nothing to disturb it. Her heart soared as she took in this moment, feeling serene and tranquil.

She smiled as he looked at her. The moment she saw him smile softly, she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks. This was impossible because she'd been alone without him for a month.

This was how she knew she was dreaming for sure. She hoped she wasn't, so much that her heart ached.

Then it was over in a moment.

His face was the last thing she saw as she woke up, eyes looking into unfamiliar ceiling. She could feel the wetness of her tears still running down the side of her face. Her whole body ached though she felt immensely better than she remembered just before she passed out.

Pausing at the thought, her heart pounded with apprehension.

She... passed out.

She bolted out of bed as she touched her face and her hair as she remembered her henge being undone. She looked at her locks and cursed. She was in her own form. The people she fought surely saw it.

She looked at her surroundings, realizing she was in a tent, a sizable one and she was seated on a makeshift bed that looked as though it was made in a hurry.

Before she could question how she passed out or how she was still alive after defeating an enemy commander and basically leaving herself vulnerable as she blocked out, a sudden shuffling sound alerted her. She turned to see a beautiful woman with light-red hair and stormy eyes. The woman looked maybe her age, perhaps a bit older. With a tattoo on her forehead and two dots under each eye, she looked stunning even with splashes of blood on her clothes and skin.

"You're awake." The woman said simply and in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura tried to sense if there were others outside the tent. She found she couldn't.

Being a medic ninja and a student of one of the three sannins, Tsunade Senju, she prided herself in her ability to control chakra perfectly. It was one of the few things both her powerful team mates, Naruto and Sasuke, didn't surpass her with. It was the one thing she excelled at the most, the reason she could help and heal people who needed it. Now that she couldn't seem to tame her chakra, she felt confusion and dread.

She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to concentrate. Her chakra was there, she just couldn't seem to control it with how wildly it fluctuates in waves. Usually her chakra was more of a still water that needed just a bit of smooth manipulation when she wants to do something with it. She didn't even need to consciously access it as it had always seemed to come naturally to her.

Concentrating further and discovering she could use her chakra with a bit more effort. She sighed a bit of relief though accessing her chakra used more concentration, she found she couldn't complain. Until she knew what the cause of her fluctuating chakra was, this would have to do. Didn't mean She liked it though.

Clenching her fists and abruptly standing, she scanned for her pack and asked, "Where am I?"

The woman moved to her right, fetching what looked like her bag and tossed it over to her.

Surprised, she swiftly caught the bag and grabbed a kunai.

"There's no need for that." The woman told her, unperturbed by her weapon, "I have no desire to harm you and your child. I merely wish to talk."

Sakura didn't know what the hell the woman was talking about. She took a long look at the woman and concluded she wasn't joking around.

"...what?" She asked, confused and almost shouting.

The woman looked at her, eyes narrowing for a moment then lighting up as if she had just realized something.

"You did not know."

Silence.

As if Sakura wasn't confused enough, the woman told her, "You are with child, face-shifter."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was, just woken up after a seriously dangerous situation, with a woman she hadn't even seen or talked to for a minute and telling her she was carrying. With difficulty, she tried to clarify, "W- with child?"

"Yes. You were fortunate, a comrade of mine is knowledgeable with medicine and was able to check what caused you to fall unconscious."

Sakura didn't know what to say. It made sense. She had been travelling for weeks without rest. If she was pregnant...

"Why am I still alive?" she had to ask.

The woman visibly regarded her with respect, confusing her even further.

"You did not kill any of my men despite being attacked first. For that, I must thank you." the woman smiled, "Bajio tells me you have defeated dozens of my men including him and Tajifu. You are more skillful than you look, face-shifter."

There was one more thing that bothered Sakura more than being respected by an enemy.

"What do you mean by face-shifter?"

"My men says you were a man when they tailed you down the mountain, now you have the face of a woman and a body of one. A woman with child no less. You do have some strange coloring," the woman scanned her from head to toe. "They had taken to calling you a face-shifter." the woman sat on the chair beside the bed, motioning for her to sit beside her. She did. "You were lucky I had arrived when you collapsed, Bajio couldn't have stopped the rest of my men from killing you by himself."

Sakura considerably calmed down. If these people hadn't killed her when she was unconscious, they wouldn't hurt her now that she was awake. Wouldn't be able to even if they wanted to anyway. With chakra or without.

Although she felt more relaxed, her mind was a jumbled mess. There were too many things going on. She just found out she was pregnant for kami's sake. Pregnant! Her heart leaped at the thought. She was torn at being happy because she and Sasuke were having a child or devastated for the _godforsaken_ timing. She couldn't even tell Sasuke the news. Also, face-shifter? That sounded so lame. Henge was normal in her world. In this world, they made it sound so mysterious and seriously _lame._ Seriously _not cool,_ like,at all.

She sighed as she massaged her forehead, easing some tension.

"I'm assuming Bajio is the man who wielded two swords?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I know your name."

"My apologies. My name is Yotanwa, king of the mountain tribes." The woman said simply, as if it was a completely normal thing to say. Sakura supposed it probably was. She wouldn't know as she was unfamiliar with all of _this._

Sakura wanted to ask if she was serious as for _her_ norm, women didn't tend to be kings. She thought about it for a second and didn't remember rulers who were women back in the Five Nations of her world. Then again, this wasn't hers.

"My name is Sakura." She offered, introducing herself briefly. "I still don't understand why you would spare me."

"You wouldn't. We, mountain people respect strength and I know you are a great warrior. It is a matter of gratitude and curiosity as my men had called you a monster when I arrived after finding one of my generals injured _and_ defending you. None of my men would be able to injure him much less touch him. That leaves you, who were on the ground unconscious."

Yotanwa gave her a strange look, like she wanted to interrogate her about everything she wanted answers to.

Sakura contemplated what had happened until now. If this woman was the king of the people who attacked her, it was either she was stronger than all of them or just someone who held power as a leader. She suspected the latter as she took a look at the woman's appearance. Bloody and unscathed.

By her calculation, the 'mountain people' were probably stronger than a lot of people in this world. Though they appeared wild and untamed, they had skill and technique that most of the soldiers she met weren't capable of.

"Why would your men attack a person just passing through the mountain? If I were somebody else, they would have killed me without reason."

"Not without reason, no. It is history." Yotanwa answered. "Many of the the plain dwellers have killed a lot of us, they mock and kill us because we are different. As you can imagine it is likely that those who attacked you first had a loved one- perhaps their family, a lover, or comrades, killed by your people."

Sakura frowned at that.

The 'Plain dwellers' as the woman called it, were not _her_ people. She was from another world for goodness' sake. She hadn't even spent more than a month in this world. She remained silent as the woman continued.

"There is more to our history and more reason to hate your people." she let her words hang, looking blankly ahead of her. "I imagine you are not from the state of Qin as people from this state know not to enter the mountains."

"No." Sakura verified with a slight shook of her head. "I- It's been a month since I arrived in these lands. I didn't know about the mountain. If I knew, I think I'd still have gone through here. I apologize." She told her truthfully, albeit with a little regret.

Sakura intended to visit places she could, even the dangerous ones. All to go home.

Now that she discovered she was with child though, Sakura didn't know what to do. She knew how taxing and stressing travelling could be, specially in her condition. If Sasuke were with her though, she would probably be able to endure it as being with him was her security, her comfort, her home.

She closed her eyes to fight the urge to cry. Not now that the only person she could rely on was herself. She couldn't run to anywhere. Not Konoha, where her family and friends were. Not to her husband who wasn't here.

She stopped thinking about them at once.

It wouldn't do to feel homesick.

"You need not apologize. I did not intend for my men to attack anyone. I aspire to broaden our world, not to confine ourselves further into the mountains. It would not do for my men to disregard orders and make more enemies." Yotanwa had a glint in her eyes that told Sakura that the first two men who attacked her would face consequences. "Not that I would not welcome more."

Confidence and strength.

Sakura was mildly reminded of her Shishou. It had been a while since she had seen her master, more or less two to three years. This woman was a great person if her master and Yotanwa's similarities were to be based on. She decided then that the woman was trustworthy. Everything she told her was not a lie, she could tell. She could also tell that the woman had no suspicious intent. Not in the slightest.

If she were to think about it. Yotanwa had been magnanimous and gracious since she'd woken up. Something she did not expect from someone who called themselves a king. Then again, if she deemed her worthy of respect, it must be how she shows it.

"It must be because we were in the middle of battle that my men couldn't contain themselves."

"Battle?"

Sakura took a moment to concentrate on accessing her chakra and was surprised. She sensed a lot of people around their tent. This place was probably a camp. _Their_ camp.

"You were in a middle of a war?"

"War?" Yotanwa raised a brow. "No. Though it is regrettable, I must bring all tribes together if I wish to get acquainted with the world outside our mountains. I will achieve my goals, even by use of force. Besides, I wish to end pointless skirmishes between tribes and unite everyone for a meaningful purpose."

Sakura was torn between telling the leader of the mountain that violence was not a solution and telling her that she was strong and brave to do such a thing. She did not say anything as she understood that sometimes, spilling blood was the only way to achieve unity and peace.

Naruto could probably persuade every and any person to have peace without violence, but not everyone was Naruto. At the thought of the not-so-goofy-anymore teammate, she wondered if he could also save this world and unite every state in this country. China, as she discovered, was in a state of wars. A time where a country could wage war on another with any reason available. Whether it be land, women, money, or some other reason. It didn't help that this world was apparently in this state for hundreds of years. Those years had probably been a cycle of resentment and hate, something that needed a powerful common enemy in her world to get rid of. Hatred was not entirely out of people's system in the five nations, judging purely based on how many people still harbored hatred and ill-intent towards her husband as she saw when they traveled. The fact that many of them gave her husband a chance to redeem himself was a start. With the five Kages in good relationship, none of the masses would try to do anything that would again, spark a beginning of the old times.

Sakura noticed the woman look at her, probably waiting for her to say something.

"...why would you tell me this?"

"...I'm wondering that myself. You are no normal person. Besides being a face-shifter-"

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura interrupted, hoping it wasn't too rude to do so.

"Very well," the woman nodded as she continued, surprisingly undeterred, "Besides your ability to change your face, I'm told you have strength that is not of this world. I admit, more than your physical prowess, I'm intrigued by your ability to change your form.." she let her words hang.

Everything about Sakura would be foreign to this woman. Telling Yotanwa who she really was would not be a good idea, she thinks so at least. Then she decided on what to tell her, "I would be grateful if you didn't question me about it."

Yotanwa looked at her with a soft smile. "I will not force you to tell me anything you do not want to. But I must ask if you could show me your other face."

* * *

Sakura performed henge in front of Yotanwa, deciding that since the woman already knew she could anyway, why not let her see it? Of course she asked not to tell anyone and she'd been assured that everyone who saw and knew what she could do would not say anything to expose her. It wasn't like they could tell anyone with her language about her as Tanwa's men did not speak the same way anyway.

Yotanwa was noticeably surprised and awed when pink hair turned black, green eyes turned light brown and feminine build turned masculine after a puff of smoke. Sakura didn't think it was something amazing at all, but she was amused by the woman's reaction, causing her to giggle a bit in her natural voice, surprising Yotanwa with the sound. The woman had asked her if she could alter her voice as well, and Sakura answered yes in a manly voice.

The two of them spent a lot of time talking together. They talked for hours until the king of the mountain invited Sakura to eat for the evening.

When the two of them walked out of the tent, Sakura could see dozens of people looking at them, standing and alert after they noticed them walking out of the tent.

The woman beside Sakura paused after two strides and yelled in a language she supposed was what she heard when she encountered the men who charged at her. It took a few moments before Yotanwa was done addressing her people, sometimes even pointing at her. Then all the men Sakura could see yelled in what sounded like a war cry and then proceeded to do whatever it was they were previously doing.

Sakura asked what the woman had told them and was told that she simply told her men that she was a friend. Sakura didn't think that was all she had said but let it go as she was starting to get hungry.

As they ate, Sakura decided to go with Yotanwa and her army to their home, in which she suspected was further along from where they were currently at.

"Would it be really fine if I were to stay in your home?"

It took seconds for Yotanwa to answer her as she was still gulping down her food. "You are already a friend. It would be impolite of me not to invite you to my home."

Sakura smiled at that and wanted to know some things. "I know you're a king but, you're truly one of the mountain people aren't you?"

"The mountain tribes would never bend to any outsider even if they are overwhelmed by strength. So yes, I am one of them." the woman looked at her seriously. "Why would you ask this?"

Sakura thought of what she could say without sounding too rude.

"Because of how you are."

The king of the mountains looked confused.

"I mean, honestly? I think you're too polite and let's say, a bit too civilized to be a person who grew up in the mountains. Too mannered I guess, to be a king of these people. You even know a lot to be speaking my language so fluently." Sakura told her bluntly.

"You certainly do not hold back on your words." The woman looked amused.

Yotanwa looked to be thinking over what she said.

After a moment, she replied, "...us, mountain people, recognize strength. Because I was strong, a lot of tribes recognized me as someone they could follow as a leader despite being young of age and despite being a woman. This answers why I am who I am to these people..." a pause, "Why I could speak your language and know 'manners' as you call it, is because I've dreamed for a bigger world. I was young when I wanted to know of the world outside the mountains. Growing up however, I realize that maybe my dream to broaden my- no, _our_ horizon is for naught." she looked into the distance, melancholy evident in her face.

Sensing the change of mood, Sakura wanted to console her newly-found friend.

"The world is a pretty big place you know." she started. "Maybe someday, something will happen that will make your dream come true. Maybe someone will come to help you make it come true. Or you or someone else could make it happen. It might also not happen in your time, but the possibility is there." Sakura thought back to her world. How Naruto was once hated and abhorred. How they stopped the world from going into flames. How she was happy to be with someone she loved despite how impossible it seemed back in the day.

"There's no such thing as impossible." she said in a small voice, with hope that it wasn't one of the impossibilities that she'd be able to go home.

She turned to her friend and smiled. "Don't give up without a fight."

Yotanwa mirrored her smile and looked to the stars.

"Thank you, Sakura."

* * *

NOT EDITED.

This chapter basically revolved Yotanwa and Sakura getting to know each other and befriending one another. This was a chapter that has 3000+ words containing scenes in just a setting or two. So uh, I hope it was okay. Also I hope characters weren't too OOC, especially Yotanwa. I seriously made her up in this chap. I honestly don't know if it was any good because I don't really know how I need to specifically write her -_-

Btw, I don't know if anyone noticed in the last chapter, but the kids who were sparring that Sakura saw were Shin and Hyou. I read a bit of kingdom a while ago, if readers remember, it was the scene where Shoubunkun(is this the right name?) saw Hyou and got off his carriage to speak to shin and Hyou.

Anyways, I'll answer questions regarding things that people might find themselves being confused on, if there were some.

Oh! and please tell me things I might be wrong about (names, locations, or whatever) so I can fix it(if possible).

Just to warn and inform everyone, this fic will be slow paced. And it's not guaranteed that I'll be posting updates every week or every other week. Seriously I don't know if I can even finish this fic (Just look at my incomplete stories *sweats*) and I think this story, if I can finish it, will be long.

If I could also update, expect it to be on a thursday or a Saturday. Just because :) (Today's an exception)

To **LChan3706** , Thank you! I hope this chapter answers your question as to why Sakura collapsed and how her chakra was disturbed. I can only hope it wasn't too unbelievable *sweats*. I also love Kingdom and Naruto CO T-T, I hope more people would write for this fandom, seriously. Thanks again! Btw, I hope you write again and update your stories because they're great XD

To **RimK10** , Thanks for taking the time to review! I hope it's still interesting and didn't disappoint!

To **Dango Town** , First of all, I didn't think putting in Shin in the characters tag would confuse readers. Sorry for that. I was thinking that if I only put in Sakura and Sasuke, readers might think this story would be just about them. I included Shin because I think he'd be appearing frequently in this fic (as will other Kingdom characters) and because I thought it wouldn't be fair to just put in Naruto characters even if Sakura is the main character of this fic.

Also if you or any readers take time to check out my other stories, you'll notice I'm a an avid SasuSaku fan. It's a relief to know that you or specifically, someone, is okay with the pairing cuz I rarely read CrossOver fics that pairs the main character with a character from his/her own world. Like it's an unwritten rule or something. At least with this, people will know what to expect and not be too disappointed XD.

You can bet Sasuke's desperately looking for her lolz. The time Sakura disappeared was a time when Sasuke and Sakura expressed their feelings most (Y'know, being young and married). They'd be missing each other if they were without the other even for a day, so~ you get the idea XD

Aaaaand I totally agree that Sakura is an observer. With Naruto, he'd do reckless things and damn consequences. Not saying that Sakura is the not the same but at the very least, Sakura would think about it and come up with something a little more subtle and do something without too much repercussion.

I hope this reply wasn't too long and that I addressed things needed addressing :)

 **End of Replies...**

Thanks to all who f&f :D


End file.
